


Her eyes are not hers

by Sarcastic_coffeedrinker



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Flash Fic, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Wordcount: 100, justagirlinafandomworld flash fic challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:54:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26747659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarcastic_coffeedrinker/pseuds/Sarcastic_coffeedrinker
Summary: Written for Justagirlinafandomworld's (on Tumblr) flash fiction challenge. 100 word drabble. I chose the character, she gave me a song to write from.The song for this drabble was Ocean by Lady A.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	Her eyes are not hers

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Justagirlinafandomworld's (on Tumblr) flash fiction challenge. 100 word drabble. I chose the character, she gave me a song to write from. 
> 
> The song for this drabble was Ocean by Lady A.

I watch her back. Watch her ragged breaths. “Why won’t you let me help?”, I plead. My voice tense and brimming with emotion.  
I just want to ease her pain. Want to make her understand that she doesn’t have to carry this by herself.  
But this time I fear the blue color that drowns her soul, is deeper than the Mariana Trench. I used to be her lighthouse.   
Make her see the good in the world. The good in herself.  
She turns and meet my eyes. My green meets hers now black. And I know my love is lost.


End file.
